Probleme d'hormone,troisime édition
by KonoxSama
Summary: Ces hormones aurons notre peau


**-Tu es sure que je dois venir moi aussi ? **d_emanda pour la 10eme fois l'homme en fermant les dernier attache de la robe de sa compagne._  
**-Tu étais là comme moi Jethro. **_Commença la rouquine._** Ils on bien dit tout les deux.**

Jethro commença à râler mais la jeune femme l'interrompit.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas se genre de diner mais nous somme obliger d'y aller**

Jenny s'arrêta quelque seconde avant de reprendre

**-Et puis j'ai besoin de toi moi.**  
**-Tu as raison, vous avais besoin de moi tout les trois **_murmura l'ex-marrin toute en posant ces mains sur le ventre rebondie de sa compagne et en l'embrassant dans le coup._

Jenny se tourna pour admirer son homme. Il ne manquait pas de classe dans son smoking noir, et le fait qu'il est préféré ouvrir le dernier bouton de sa chemise, plutôt que de portait une cravate, n'était pas pour déplaire a notre rouquine.

Quand à notre rouquine, elle arborait fièrement un ventre joliment arrondit par ses 7 mois de grossesse. Déjà que la grossesse la rendait magnifique, mais avec la longue robe vert émeraude au décolleter avantageux et ces long cheveux roux relevais en chignon elle était tout bonnement sublime.

Pourquoi c'était ils fait si beau me demanderiez vous? Et bien tout simplement parce que notre heureux couple avaient étaient inviter ou plutôt convoquer pour un diner a la Maison Blanche

Les voilà maintenant arrivés à la Maison Blanche. On pouvait y voir défilé tous les directeurs et les hauts placers du gouvernement en costumes-cravates, leurs femmes accrocher a leur bras, qui ne cessait de discuter de choses et d'autres. Jethro détestait ces soirées: trop de maquillage, trop d'argent, trop de froufrous... Mais pour elle, il serait présent. Il prit alors sa main et l'embrassa, elle sourit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face au secrétaire d'état. Il les regardait fixement ou plutôt fixait leurs mains entrelacé.

**-Monsieur le secrétaire d'état. **_Le salua la jeune femme_  
**-Madame Shepard .**_répondit le politique en détranchant enfin son regarde des mains jointes des deux amants_

Elle fut surprise: en règle générale il la nommait toujours "directeur Shepard". Cela ne présager rien de bon pour la soirée à venir.

Voyant que sa compagne commencer à appréhender pour la suite de la soirée, Jethro s'excusa auprès du secrétaire d'état et l'amena plus loin.

**-Jenny, mon cœur, calme toi **_**commença **__a lui susurré Jehtro__**.**_** Tout va bien se passer**

**-Je sais Jethro mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment **_dit la jeune femme à crans__**.**_** Sa me rappelle notre mission en République Tchèque**

**-Tu avais pris une balle dans la cuise **_précisa __l'ex-marrin en fronçant les sourcilles._

**-Et j'avais le même horrible pressentiment **_argumenta la rouquine en caressant la joue de son compagnon._

**-Se n'est rien ma beauté je suis la, je veille sur vous**

Il embrassa la jeune directrice sur le font puis se pencha vers sont ventre rebondit et chuchota

**- Les enfants soyer gentils arrêter d'embêter votre mère elle est assez chambouler comme sa**

****  
Jenny rigola au comportement de Jethro et accepta le bras qu'il lui présenter pour enfin se laissé guider vers la salle ou se tenais le diné.  
**  
**  
20 minutes, 20 minutes que se diné avait commencé est ils en étaient toujours qu'aux entrés .Jethro était sur le point de craquer quand la fine main et la jeune directrice du NCIS vint se glisser dans la sienne, les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice et Gibbs se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être avec une femme qui le connaissait si bien. Leur petit moment de complicité fut rompus par le directeur de la CIA qui, à la différence des autres directeurs, n'étais pas accompagner

**-Sinon vous et l'agent Gibbs avais combien d'année de différences ?**

**-Surement moins que vous et votre secrétaire Directeur Torman **_répondirent poliment Jethro et Jenny avec une synchronisation parfaite._

****  
Et hop rebelote pour un petit regard complice. Le petit couple s'attirais peut-être les foudres des politiques mais certainement pas de leur femmes qui, elles, les trouvaient charment et parfait l'un pour l'autre.  
**  
**  
Le reste du repas se déroula sans aucun incident majeur, CIA Boy tenter vainement de discréditer les deux membres du NCIS qui le remballer à chaque fois avec politesse et élégances, s'attirant au passage la sympathie de tout presque tout les membres de l'assembler pour leur complicité et leur accord parfait.

Puis vint le moment que Jenny redouter le plus et surtout le moment ou Jethro recrêta le plus de ne pas porter de gant rembourré tant la jeune femme écraser ces doigts entre les siens .Jen' avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis que le secrétaire d'Etat l'avais saluer et il se confirma un peu plus quand le Président commenças sont discours

**-Si je vous ais tous fait réunir ici aujourd'hui **_commença le dirigent_** c'est pour parlé du scandale dont la presse fait son chou gras depuis quelque semaine.**

****  
En disant cela le Dirigent avais pris un magasine poser la, sur la couverture du quelle s'étalait une photo du plus célèbre couple du NCIS entrain de sortir du bâtiment de l'agence main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres**.**

**-Qu'un directeur d'agence entretienne une relation sérieuse avec l'un de ces subodorer est déjà assez scandaleux **_continua le président_** mais le fait que la presse en face une telle affaire m'oblige à prendre une sanction bien plus sévère**

****  
Le vielle homme se tourna alors vers Jenny qui, bien qu'elle en est une envie folle, se refusait de pleuré

**-Madame Shepard je me vois dans l'obligation de vous relever de vos fonctions et de vous renvoyer du NCIS.**

****  
A peine la nouvelle fut lâche que les deux grandes portes blanches de la salle s'ouvrait a la volet révélant un homme d'un trentaine d'année armé jusqu'aux dents. Celui-ci une fois dans la salle referma les portes et les bloquas avec une barre de fer avant de se retourne vers les convives qui n'avais pas bougé sous le choc des derniers événements

**-Bien le bonsoir messieurs dames f**_**it **__l'homme en regardant chaque personne assis à la table__**.**_** Je suis Carl Kingston**

**-Et que pouvons nous pour vous monsieur Kingston **_demanda le directeur du FBI_

**-Vous vous pouvez sur tout vous taire **_dit Kingston en pointant son 9mm sur le directeur du FBI qui devin livide_

****  
Jenny sentais bien que ce Carl était très nerveux et que le moindre geste de travers pouvais être fatal à l'un d'eux

**-Vous aller commencer par tout vous lever et vous allonger à plat ventre par terre**

****  
Tout le monde le leva pour exécuter les ordres saufs Jenny qui resta sur sa chaise en tenant la main de Jethro agenouillé à cote d'elle

**-La demoiselle aurait elle un problème d'audition **_demanda Carl en s'approchant de la rouquine tout en la tenant en joue._

**-Non la demoiselle ne peut juste pas s'assoir par terre **_dit Jethro en se levant_

**-Toi on ne t'a rien demandé **_fit l'homme en tirant dans l'épaule du Marins_

****  
Malgré son gros ventre Jenny se précipita vers son âme sœur

**-Oh moins sa a eu de l'effet sur la donzelle **_**dit **__l'homme en regardant Jenny compresser la plaie_

****  
Sa remarque ne lui valut aucune réaction de la part de la dite donzelle qui elle, était trop occuper à faire un bandage de fortune avec les bas déchiré de sa robe.  
La douleur faisait grimacer l'ancien Marins bien qui ne perde pas un seul morceau du spectacle que les jambes de Jenny mis à nu lui offraient. Il admirait les jambes de sa compagne quand son regard se posa sur un étui discret en cuire noir attachais la cheville de la rouquine. Il leva les yeux vers sa compagne pour lui demander une explication mais eu pour toute réponse un clin d'œil complice de la part de la jeune femme qui retourne s'assoir sur sa chaise prétextant un mal de dos. Et en un regard leur plan fut mis en place. Jethro se redressa en position assise et commença à questionner le type.

**-Pourquoi faite vous sa ?**

**-La 1er balle ne ta pas suffis tu en veux une autre **_fit l'homme en tournant le dos à Jenny pour faire face a l'agent senior du NCIS._

**-Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi nous somme là **_repris Gibbs calmement en gardant son regard azur fixe sur l'homme_

****  
Et la tout se passa très vite, Carl Kingston bascula vers l'avant un couteau fige dans l'épaule droite. Gibbs, dont l'épaule le fessais terriblement souffrir, laissa CIA et FBI Boys se charger de Kingston alors que lui regardait toujours Jenny. Sa robe relever a mis mollet laisser à présentvoire l'étui en cuire vide.

**-Depuis quand sais-tu lancer le couteau **_demanda Gibbs stupéfaits_

**-C'est sa de traverser la moitié de l'Europe avec Ziva **_fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules._

****  
Jethro sourit et malgré la douleur de son épaule, sera Jenny dans ces bras en lui fessant promettre de ne plus jamais lui refaire un coup pareil. Le couple se sépara quand le président vint vers eux.

**-Je suis impressionné par l'équipe que vous former tout les deux **_commençât-il_** un regard vous à suffis pour mettre au point le plan qui nous a tous sauver.**

****  
Il s'arrêta quelque seconde en regardant les mains entrelacer des deux personnes face à lui.

**-Et c'est pour sa que j'ai finalement décidé de rétrograder au rand d'agent spécial madame Shepard. Et je tien à se que vous fassiez partie de la même équipe **_rajouta le président après quelque seconde d'hésitation_

**-Vous pouvez compter sur nous messieurs le Président **_firent Jenny et Jethro en échangeant un regarde remplie de joie et de tendresse._


End file.
